The new Beginning for tea!
by Mistress Ahiru
Summary: the scouts show up in dominoe as student tea makes friends with them,she gets powers sailor pheonix a cat named kisara.yugioh/sailor moon crossover what should tea do giv it up or stay with it you got sugestions i'll take them and dont you dare flame
1. Tea, Identity Changed

A New Beginning for Yugioh!

Summary: What if the sailor scouts came to domino high? What's happening to Tea? What She's a sailor scout? What's going on? All I know is Yami has a massive head ache.

Pairings: Yami tea

Yugi/Kyame

Story Start:

*Serena's House*

"Serena! We have to go!" Lita said

"I'm coming!" she ran out the door after Lita.

*Walking Down the street*

"Yami, Yugi what should we do after school?" Tea asked

"Can we go to the beach?" Yugi asked

"Yea that would be cool." Yami commented

"Ok to the beach, we cant forget Joey and Tristan." She commented

"Yea!" Both tri-colored spiky headed boys yelled.

"Well hurry up or we'll be late, you guys don't want the teacher scolding you guys again. Plus the detention you will have again." Tea commented

They started running when tea see's a blue cat with a band aid on her forehead. She lifted the cat, looked into its cerulean eyes and took the band aid off put her down swiftly but gently. And ran back to Yugi and Yami.

"Come on guys we're gonna be late."

*BRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG*

"Dammit!" they chorused

They walked in the classroom expected to be scolded only to find there was no teacher.

"Joey what's going on?" yugi asked

"We're getting new students." Joey answered

"Really?" tea said walking in

"Students I'm here. And I bought the new students. Please introduce yourselves." The teacher said

"I'm Serena; I like to eat Lita's cooking." The blond haired girl with odangos said.

"I'm Ami; I love reading and school." A blue haired girl said.

"I'm Rei; I love my birds." A purple and black haired girl said

"I'm Lita; and I love cooking and gardening." A brunette pony tailed girl spoke

"And I'm Mina; I love shopping." A blonde girl with a red bow in it

"Take your seats, I don't have a lesson planned out today, so free period." She walked out.

The five sat in the back whispering

"Did you hear Luna said that there was a new scout. With a cat named Kisara." (Not the one from the show.)Lita explained

"Yea her element is all of ours combined." Mina said

"Mina do you think she is a princess too?" Ami asked

"Probably so." Mina answered

"But Serena will Rini come back?" Rei asked

"Yea, you know when a new scout comes so does a new threat."

"Umm hi I'm tea, would you like to come to the beach with me and my friends today. I would love for you and your friends to come and maybe we can be friends." She smiled

"Sure we would love to." Mina said

"That's cool." Lita answered

"Yay! Young Lita brings lunch." Serena giggled

"Can I bring my birds?" Rei asked

"Sure I would love to meet Phobos and Deimos." They all gasped

"How did you know their names?" Ami asked

"I don't know it just came to me. Don't forget you bathing suits. See ya at lunch." she called walking off.

*BRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG*

*lunch*

"Yugi! What would like for lunch?" tea asked

"I want a hamburger."

"Yami what would you like."

"Same."

"Ok see ya in a bit"

*in the line*

"I want to big macs and a ten piece nugget, with sweet and sour sauce."

"Hello Tea." Rei greeted

"Oh hi! What's up?" tea answered

"Nothing much, just feeding Serena's face." They giggled

"So I'll see you later." Tea said

"Alright." They waved see ya and went back to their tables

"Two big macs, fries, and two soda's right?" tea asked

"Yeah." Yami said

"That's correcto you win a trip to the beach we're already going to!" he said enthusiastically

"Sure."

'_Those girls are not normal what's going on?'_

"Tea? Tea?" Yami called

"Oh huh?"

"Whats up tea you've been kinda out of it. Something on your mind?" yugi asked

"Oh no, I was just wondering what game I would use to kick your butts at." She replied with a giggle

"Really?" Yami asked

"Yup just wait. Me, Tea Gardner beating the king's of games Yami and Yugi Motou." That would be on the news for sure.

"Yea well Yami I guess we'll just have to show her huh?" yugi commented finishing his food

"Yup she wont know what hit her." He said smirking

"Don't talk like if I'm not here." Tea seethed

"Oh Tea you say something?" Yami asked innocently

*BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG*

"Lets go!"

-skipping last 2 periods-

*BBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG*

"Yami, yugi meet me at the beach ok!?" tea yelled running out the school

"Ok!" was the reply from Yami and yugi.

She ran down the street to her house. Of course when she opened the door she never expected to see a note pasted to the fridge.

"_Dear Tea,_

_Your mother and I went out. We wont be back for another two months or so. We left you our card and some cash on the table._

_Love you Mother and Father"_

"Figures their never home." She ran upstairs and put on the bathing suit she laid out yesterday.

"Hello Tea." A voice said

"Who's there?"

"I am kisara. The guardian of the moon. And you my dear are Sailor Phoenix."

"You can talk?!"

"Did you hear anything I just said?!" kisara exclaimed

"Yes but me a scout?" tea said looking confused

"Of coarse! Here you go!" she did a 360 flip and on her bed landed a blue broche. It was heart shaped with a purple crescent moon in the middle.

"Oh god its beautiful!" tea exclaimed

"Carry it wherever you go. You never know when a monster might attack." Kisara explained

Tea looked at the clock and screamed

"Oh my god it's already 3:00 pm. The guys are gonna kill me!"

She put on the clothes over the bathing suit. Picked up kisara and placed her on her shoulder.

"So I'm going to?" kisara asked curiously

"Of course your family of course you coming. Why would I leave you home?" tea asked locking her house door.

"Because I just suddenly showed up in your life. And pulled you into a world where magic lives. Your life will never be the same."

"It hasn't been normal in a while. Do you know the story of the pharaoh and his vessel how they saved the world from marik and bakura?" tea asked

"Of course marik was trying to be saved by his sister ishizu and bakura was a lost cause." Kisara finished

"Yup today you'll meet the guys that saved the world." She said as the beach sand swayed at her feet

"Really?"

"Of course! They guys are my best friends." Tea giggled

"Woooooowwwwww!" was her response

"Tea over here!" Joey called

"Coming!" she answered

The guys were already in their trunks including Yami.

"Well I'm gonna go get changed. Kisara will you stay here come get me if trouble strikes. Ok?" tea explained

"Meow." Kisara answered

Tea walked out of the changing booth when she got stares from all her guy friends except Yami. But oh boy when he did turn around the look on his face was priceless. True Kodak moment. His face was mixture of shock and pleasure and what looked to be lust. I was wearing a two piece suit it hade purple clouds on it and on the bottom it had purple clouds.

"So guys what you think?" tea asked blushing

"God lee."Tristan said

"Sweet bajesus!" joey said

"What?! Does it look ok?" tea asked shocked

"Meow!" kisara mewled happily

"Ne, Kisara-chan you like it?" tea asked

"Meow!"

"Thank you" tea asked picking up said cat and snuggling her.

"Tea who is she?" Tristan asked

"Kisara my new cat." tea answered

"A pleasure I a sure you." Yugi said grinning at the cat

"Meow!" she pawed at tea's chest and pointed into the direction of Mina, Serena, Ami, Lita, and Rei.

"Oi Girls! Over here!" tea yelled

"Hey Tea what's up?" Serena asked

"Hey are those your cats?" tea asked looking at the black and white one.

"No Luna's mine and artemis is Mina's." Serena finished

"Oh ok. Well this is my cat kisara-chan!"

"She's very cute." Mina said

"Adorable!" Rei giggled

"Very obedient." Ami agreed

"But I notice that she's blue." Lita said

"Me too, but I don't care she makes me happy."

"Shall we enter the water my fellow girls?" tea asked

"We Shall." They said in unison

"Well come on Joey, Tristan, Yami, Yugi, lets go." Tea called

"Coming!" they ran into the ocean's water.

"Oh yea tea I challenge you to a game of tag." Yami said

"Really you and what army?"

"Well funny you should mention." Yami said grinning when Joey, Tristan, and yugi stood behind him.

"Well, Rei-Chan, Lita-chan, Mina-Chan, Ami-Chan, and Serena-Chan will you help me?" tea asked

"Sure!" they chorused

"They cant help you, tea." Yami stated calmly

"Why not?"

"Because this is man hunt or women hunt whatever you want to call it." Yami said smirking

"Ok Fine."

"Game start."

She ran to the other side of the beach. The boys spread out into different directions. Yami was closing on tea and fast.

*Tea's POV*

"_What will I do if he finds me? I really don't want to face a penalty game. Knowing him he might send me to the land of Egypt like he did with yugi. When he lost the game of rock paper scissors."_

Tea kept running until she came to a dead end.

"_Dammit! Uh Oh I sense his presence. Wait how the hell can I do that?" _

"Tea you can stop hiding now!" yugi yelled

"Yea tea we know where you are." Joey said

"Tea just come out you've lost." Tristan taunted

"_Those idiots like I would come out of my safe haven in the tree's. HAH!"_

"Tea I know where you are. Exactly where you are." Yami said staring her in the eye

"Dammit how did you find me?"

"Because I can sense your presence." Yami said staring her in the eye intensely.

"Ne Yami-kun.." tea started

"Enough penalty game!"

"What are you gonna do?"

I was lifted into the air over Yami's shoulders. I thought _what the hell? _He tossed me.Before I knew it I was underwater. When I came pack up I was pissed.

"And what the hell was that?" I angrily yelled

"Penalty game."

"Your gonna pay for—hey what's that?!" she pointed to the figure walking towards them.

"I don't know." Yami answered

"Who are you?" Joey asked

"I'm a youma sent by queen of death."

"And so!?" tea said

"Hey youma!"

"Nani! Sailor Moon!"

"Ai to seigi yo! (we are the sailor scouts)

Sailor fuku bishoujo senshi (The pretty (female) soldier in a sailor suit)

Sailor Moon! (Sailor Moon)

Tsukini kawatte oshiokyo! (In the name of the moon, I punish you!)"

"You Guys run!" sailor moon yelled

"Ok guys let's go!"

"Yeah!"

"Kisara where are you?"tea said

"Here! You must get away. You must transform!"

"Ok!" tea ran and bent a corner to loose the boys.

"Henshin!"

"Ok umm.."

"Say what comes to heart."

"Ok Super Crisis Phoenix Power Make Up!!!"

She came out in a white fuku. Blue bow with long ribbons in the back.(look on my profile for the look on my deviant art account)

"Hey!" she jump off the building she was standing on

"Who's She?" Yami asked

"Don't know but she's hot as hell!" Joey said

"Who do you think you are?

I stand for love

I stand my future and theirs too,

I am Sailor Pheonix

stay with me now

I shall punish you

In the name of phoenix and Twighlight!"

"Woah!!" the scouts said

"That's her! The new scout!"

"Sailor phoenix!"

"Sailor scouts combine your powers hit it all at once And I'll do the rest."

"Ok Gooo!"

"Sailor Planet attack!"

"Super phoenix burning mandala mirage!"

The monster screamed in pain.

"Beautifullllllll!!!!!!!!!!"

"Sailor Phoenix come the hino temple tomorrow after school we would like to meet you in person!"

"OK." Little did they know some one already knew her identity.

*Sailor moon says*

_HI we have a new scout.- sailor moon_

_We've been making new friends along the way.- sailor mars_

_Keeping friends is important. -Sailor mercury_

_So never lie to them.-sailor jupiter_

_Tell them what they need to hear not what they want.- sailor venus_

_Love them always. –sailor phoenix_

_And we told you so, uh huh-sailor moon and sailor phoenix_

*end 1st chapter*

I hope you liked it and I hope you review thank you

Jane jesi-kun

If you need me to explain something let me know


	2. Tea, Identity Questioned

A New Beginning for Yugioh!

Summary: What if the sailor scouts came to domino high? What's happening to Tea? What She's a sailor scout? What's going on? All I know is Yami has a massive head ache.

Pairings: Yami tea

Yugi/Kyame

Last Time:

"Sailor scouts combine your powers hit it all at once and I'll do the rest."

"Ok Gooo!"

"Sailor Planet attack!"

"Super phoenix burning mandala mirage!"

The monster screamed in pain.

"Beautifullllllll!!!!!!!!!!"

"Sailor Phoenix come the hino temple tomorrow after school we would like to meet you in person!"

"OK." Little did they know someone already knew her identity.

Story Start:

"Yami We need to look for tea." Yugi said

"Yes of course the battle is over so let go." Yami answered

"Hey Yami if you see sailor phoenix tell her I said." Joey started

"Hey."

"Umm aren't you sailor phoenix?" Yugi asked

"That's me. Are you guys ok? I couldn't help overhear that you looking for someone. Tea right, a brunette she went that way." She said pointing left.

"Well see ya!" she said going right but secretly making a left turn.

*Tea's POV*

"Dammit I have to wait until they find me until then I'll pretend to be sleeping. Yea that works." I muttered

"TEA!!!!!!" the boys yelled.

"Zzzzz." I drifted off to sleep.

"Look guys there she is." Joey pointed

"Thank you captain obvious." Tristan stated

"Shut the hell up Tristan." Joey shouted

"Damn you guys fight like a old married couple. I can't even get a few minutes of sleep in an alley where I could get hurt. Note the sarcasm laced in my words. Now can I get some statements that aren't bathed in stupid?"

"Nope, well yea tea can you sing for us?" Joey asked shyly (yes I know OOC but im listening to this song and I want to put it in here really bad so bear with me dammit.J)

"Well What song do you want me to sing?" tea asked but started to giggle when kisara started to nuzzle her neck.

"What about paramour, that's what you get.?" Yugi said

"Well sure. Here you go.

No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
It's your turn, to take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt, so much?

I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why?  
All the possibilities...  
Well I was wrong

That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa!  
That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa...  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa.

I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
I still try... holding onto silly things, I never learn.  
Oh why? All the possibilities. I'm sure you've heard.

That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa!  
That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa..  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa.

Pain, make your way to me. (to me)  
And I'll always be just so inviting.  
If I ever start to think straight,  
This heart will start a riot in me,  
Let's start... Start, hey!

Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh why do we like to hurt so much?

That's what you get when you let your heart win!  
Whoa.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

I can't trust myself with anything but this,  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa."

"Woho!!!!! Thanks tea. I feel better now that you sung for me." Joey said dramatically

"What ever Joey." I said

"Well lets be heading back to the beach or going home?" Yugi asked

"Back to the beach Baby!!!!" I shouted running away from the guys.

When they arrived to the beach they had a water fight to the point where Joey said "Im tired." And that was just scary but now currently the twins as I call the Yami and Yugi heads are currently on my lap. Just the girls came running up to us.

"Hey! What happened we were looking all over for you." Serena said

"Yea What happened?!" they said in unison

"You know the monster that came by?" I asked

"Yea?"

"Well I got separated from you guys. When I came to these spiky headed knuckleheads were calling my name." I finished

"Oh ok yea the sailor scouts came right and the new girl right?" lita asked

"That's right." Mina said

"Well im going home see you guys later." Serena said

"Wait up we will walk you." The other girls said

"See ya Tea!!!" they called walking away.

"Tea. Are you coming to the movies with us tomorrow?" Yugi asked

"Sorry guys I can't." I answered sadly

"But why?" Joey asked putting on his puppy dog face

"Because something important came up with my family and I have to stay with them." I explained sadly

"But Tea.." Tristan whined

"NO! Buts im really sorry guys but your gonna have to go without me."

"Tea Well we are gonna do something else if you have time call us ok?" Yami said looking at me with the look that gave bakura chills.

"Well guys im gonna head home." I said putting on a pair of pants and a sweater.

*End's Tea's POV*

"I'll walk you." Yami said leading her down the path to her home

"Ok See ya later guys!!! Love ya!" she said waving and falling into step next to Yami.

*Walking Down The Street Passing By a Alley*

Yami pushed tea against the alley way. His hand held her hands above her head. He leaned his head towards her head and whispered

"What are you hiding from us Tea?"

"What are you talking about Yami-kun?" She said blushing

"How come you were in that alley when you came to?" he said staring at her with his amethyst eyes boring into hers

"I don't know but sailor phoenix just dropped me off there." She lied

"That's a damn lie tea and you know it!" Yami said quietly

"Yami-kun as much as I want to tell you I can't at least now. But when the time comes I will." Tea finished with pools of water at her eyelids.

"You promise?" he asked

"Yes I promise." He instantly crushed his lips to hers licked her bottom lip for entrance and guess what? GRANTED! She moaned a light moan as he coaxed her pink treasure out to play. He was a mix of exotic spices and her strawberries. When he let breath she was flushed a pretty pink color.

"Good Now that I got what I wanted." He smirked and started walking away.

"Dammit you bastard!!!" she yelled at his retreating form.

"What was that tea? Do we have to do a repeat of what happened the last time?" he said. She could almost hear the smirk

"Screw you Yami!" she yelled as she remember the last time she called him a bastard

*Flashback*

"Yami You bastard!!!" tea yelled as Yami threw a bucket of cold water on her as she slept

"What was that tea?" He said smirking

That smirk was never good news and what I experienced.

"I said BASTARD!" she yelled

"Mind Fritz" he said holding up his arm

She started giggling that turned out to be a full blown laughing fit. Mind Fritz is a special attack that is used to make the opponent feel pleasure but at the same time have giggle fit. He designed the attack just for her.

"Damn *giggle* you *giggle* Yami *laugh* Desho!" tea yelled giggling

*End Flashback*

"Tea do you want a repeat of what happened?" he asked smirking

"No…." she said sighing

*In Front Of Tea's House*

"Thanks for walking me home Yami-kun." She blushed

"Hai Hai" She kissed him on the cheek and walked into the house.

"Welcome home Tea!" a girl with to odangos and her hair down came running up to her

"Kyame! When did you get here?"

"Not too long ago. You were with the gang."

Kyame Sohma a 15 year old girl, black hair and purple odangos in her head. Best friend to tea. They grew up together.

"Oh hey have you met kisara yet?" Kyame asked

"Yes she's upstairs." Tea said

"Yes she spoke to me about sailor phoenix. She told me to tell you "You cannot tell your friends until the time is right" and then she gave me a compact and made me sailor Twighlight" Kyame smiled

"Tea? Yugi's on the phone!" kisara called out looking at the caller id.

"Hello?" she answered

"Tea HELP!" Yugi's voice faded

"Tea Dear I have Yugi and all your friends." A voice said

"Marik…." She said her voice trailing off.

End chapter 2

Hey guys that's chapter 2 I think im gonna stick really well with this story!

Please Read and Review

Garra- "Hey jesi-kun"

Me- "Nani"(what)

Garra-"are you gonna start on the next story soon?"

Me- "Which one?"

Garra- "The one starring you, me, sakura, sasuke, and the rest of Naruto?"

Me- "Probably it depends who ever give me and idea of how to start it I will."

Sailor Moon- "Read and eat and stuff."- starts mubbling incoherently 

Me- "You know logic has a brother, his name is shut the hell up!" lol

Sailor moon- "You're mean!"

Me- "Well your useless…… Just kidding luv ya sailor moon Bye my faithful readers See ya next time on Kero's corner!!!!"


	3. Tea, Identity Tested

A New Beginning for Yugioh!

Summary: What if the sailor scouts came to domino high? What's happening to Tea? What She's a sailor scout? What's going on? All I know is Yami has a massive head ache.

Pairings: Yami tea

Yugi/Kyame

Last Time:

"Tea HELP!" Yugi's voice faded

"Tea Dear I have Yugi and all your friends." A voice said

"Marik…." She said her voice trailing off.

Now:

"Marik leave my friends alone." Tea ground out

"Uh Ah. Tea you have something I want. And I aim to get it."

"What would that be?"

"You're Powers. I want them."

"You'll never get your sweaty little hands on them."

"You think so?"

"I know so. I will rescue my friends and I will defeat you!"

"I beg to differ. I know your secret and they don't." he taunted

"Marik where are you we will settle this."

"I am at yugis house. Come and tell them who you really are if you don't they die."

"Fine. Give me an hour."

"That's it and bring reinforcements because you will need them." He laughed and hung up

"Kyame we have to save them call this number and tell them sailor phoenix needs help."

"Alright im on it." She said giving a thumb up sign

*25 Minutes Later*

"Kyame you ready?"

"Yup! Lets go!" they heard a knock at the door and saw Serena and the gang

"Is this sailor phoenix place?" Serena asked

"Yup this is it."

"Is she here?" Lita asked.

"You're looking at her." Tea giggled

"No Fucking way…." Ami said

"Ami you cursed." Mina said

"Oh my that'll be the last time for the rest of my life."

"Lets go we have 20 minutes left."

"Let's go. I can't henshin until I get there because it was an agreement to tell them who I am."

"Alright MOON ETERNAL MAKE UP!!!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!!!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!!!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!!!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!!!"

"SUPER TWIGHLIGHT CRISIS MAKE UP!!!"

*At Yugi's house*

"Tea dear you showed up. Good job. Where are your reinforcements?" Marik mused

"None of your business." She growled

"Fine have it your way."

"Release My friends!" Tea said pointing her finger at him

"Ah Ah but I'll show them to you." He laughed

He snapped his fingers and (Yami) bakura dragged them out. They were bound by a thick rope and were unconscious.

"Marik what did you do? You said you wouldn't harm them!" Tea growled

"Ah I said I wouldn't kill them not hurt them." He said smugly

"Damn you Marik!" Tea growled

"Oh come now Tea, what are you gonna do?"

_You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah, you PMS like a bitch  
I would know_

"We're gonna fight right here right now."

_Yeah, you always think  
__always speak cryptically  
I should know  
that you're no good for me_

"Oh but tea dear how? You can't transform."

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up_

"I don't need to, Minna equo (Every one go!)" All the sailor scouts jump out and M

_You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
You, but you don't really wanna go, oh  
'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down_

"So tea you actually bought reinforcements. I'm not surprised you were always the weakest link."

_We used to be just like twins, so in sync  
The same energy now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh 'bout nothing  
Now you're plain boring  
I should know  
That you're not gonna change_

"Screw off Marik! You know nothing and when they do come to I will tell them!"

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up_

"Such big words!"

_You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
You, but you don't really wanna go, oh  
Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love bipolar  
Stuck on a rollercoaster  
Can't get off this ride_

"Screw this! You've got nothing on me!" Tea 'yelled

_You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down_

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!!!"

_You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and __its white  
we fight, we break up  
we kiss, we make up  
you, you don't really wanna stay, no  
you, but you don't really wanna go, oh_

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!!!!"

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down, down, down, down..._

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!!!"

"So Tea what are you gonna do?! You're nothing without your powers." Marik said laughing

"Silver Cosmic Crystal Mirage!" A voice yelled

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" bakura yelled in pain

"You!" Marik exclaimed

"Sailor..." Sailor moon started

"Twighlight." Sailor Venus said

"Hey! Who are you to come here to take over?!" she yelled

"I'm Marik."

"Ah Marik Ishtar. I've heard about you."

"Oh and what have you heard?" he smirked

"Oh that you're a." Twighlight started

"A What?" He said curiously

"A BITCH!!!!" she said laughing

"Oh yea you'll pay for that." He said pointing the millennium rod at her!

"I'm so scared." She taunted. While she did that Jupiter and Venus were untying Yugi, Joey, and Tristan. But where was Yami?

"Super Crisis Phoenix Power Make Up!" tea shouted

"We had a deal and you broke it!" Marik exclaimed

"No no I didn't." I grinned

"How so?" he asked calmly

"You said you wouldn't hurt them if I transformed in front of them. But you hurt them, so too bad." She grinned

"No you said kill." Marik argued back

"Naah I don't remember that." She giggled

"Humph well Tea dear you will have to tell them sooner or later." He said smirking

"I say we kick his ass." Jupiter said

"Hell yea!" Mars exclaimed

"Sure." Mercury whispered

"Yea we get to." Venus started

"Fight this brat again." Sailor Phoenix said

"Its gonna be so much fun." Twighlight said

"Humph you can't stand up to my power." Mark said

"In the name of the moon we will beat you." Sailor moon smirked

"TRY IT!" he yelled

"_For my friends" they all thought_

"For the universe! Silver Crisis Aqua Flame Oak Love Starlight!!!!!!" they cried out

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" he screamed out

"We did it yea!" They girls yelled out

"Well done Tea." Yami said

"You knew?" Tea asked

"But why didn't you tell her." Mercury asked

"It's so important." Sailor moon said having a small flashback

_*Flashback*_

"_Helios has been searching for that person but he hasn't been able to find him anywhere." Sailor mini moon explained_

"_But it's so important now. Why didn't you tell us?"Sailor moon asked_

"_She couldn't tell you. I made her promise." Helios said_

"_I wasn't suppose to say. But I broke the silence and revealed the truth to rini." Helios finished_

_*Flashback end*_

"I didn't mean to keep it from you. I sort of guessed." Yami said

"But you shouldn't have found out like that." Tea said

"I know it was an accident."

"Sailor Phoenix you have been summoned." A voice said

"To Crystal Tokyo." The voice said

"Well that's the end of chapter 3."-Jesi-Kun

"Wait hold it hold everything"- sakura said

"Nani"-jesi-Kun

"What's up are we gonna be written yet? Dattebayo!"-Naruto asked

"Yes I'm plotting it out."- Jesi-kun

"Now review my evil minions MWUHAHAHAHA!"-gaara

"Umm on ."-jesi-Kun

My rant

Time: 9:23

Subject: Sailor moon

I've loved this show for years and I still do. I don't give a flying ok never mind. Well anyway im very good at imitating her. I feel like if that was my life I would do the same thing. I'd love to be a sailor scout. Well whatever. I say screw all the ones that can't stand the anime that's your opinion.

Time End: 9:25

See ya later hope you enjoyed my rant send in a request on what rant you want?!


	4. Sorry! note!

Ohayo people of fanfiction and beyond I have some good news and bad news! what do you want first?

Ahiru: Bad news first please!

Fakir: Moron!

Well the bad news is that I thought about deleting my old stories! Than I was just gonna continue my main stories, but!

Ahiru: This is the good news right?

Fakir: Stupid of course it is!

I've decides to keep them and possibly rewrite them and or put them up for adoption or a colab's your choice.

Just PM me or leave a review! Read and enjoy my stories ok Byes!

Mistress Ahiru!! Peace


End file.
